Two Brothers
by Silver Meta Dragon
Summary: If James and Vixy had two kits, Fox and Staris. One get's kidnapped and twisted to the dark side. R&R if you're cool ALternate Chapter 9 up, COMPLETE
1. Two Kits

Two Brothers

Two Kits

"He was taken from me, twisted, turned against me by my future enemy."

-James McCloud

I walked through the hospital as there was only one thing on my mind, my mate had just give birth to twins and I was the father.

_James McCloud, you are a father. _I sighed and I walked up to the elevator, a nurse stood beside me and she smiled knowingly.

"Mate just gave birth to a litter?"

"Twins." I said and the nurse laughed. The door opened and she walked in with me.

"I remember when I had a few kits of my own, I loved them dearly."

"Yeah, these will our first two." She pulled out a clipboard and was looking it over. "What room are you going to?"

"232, McCloud." I raised my eyebrows and she looked at me. "Is that you?"

"Yes, I wasn't allowed in the birthing room so I'm a bit nervous right now." The door opened and we walked into a room where my mate, Vixy, was lying. She was covered in sweat, her black hair was mussed quite a bit and there was an IV drip into her arm. I quickly walked over and the doctor came from another room as he placed a paw on my shoulder.

"Shh, she's asleep. I'm giving her some medicine that will dull the pain and keep her asleep." I nodded and I pulled up a chair beside the bed. I took Vixy's paw and her red fur contrasted to my brown as I smiled at her sleeping form. "How are the kits?"

"Fine, no defects."

"When can I see them?"

"When Vixy wakes up, I'll leave you two alone for awhile." The doctor and he left me as I stroked her red paw. She stirred slightly and Vixy opened her sapphire eyes as I smiled down at her.

"James, how are…they?"

"Fine, the nurse just told me that they are fine." She smiled weakly and I licked her face as she sighed, it was a comforting gesture that I made and she closed her eyes.

"When will I be able to see them?"

"I can get the nurse right now and she can bring them in." Vixy opened her eyes again and she squeezed my paw. I pushed the call button on the wall console and the nurse came in.

"Can we see them now?" She nodded and walked out, a few minutes later she walked back into the dim hospital room and I saw my kits, they were swaddled in cloth and their muzzles were open, crying. The nurse placed them in Vixy's arms and she nuzzled them as I looked my kits over; one was brown furred like me but with orange and white fur, and the other was pitch black with a red stripe going from his black nose all the way down to his furry tail. They were both male and I looked at the brown furred one, his blue eyes smiled at me and he reached out with a paw as he grabbed mine. I looked at my other kit and his green eyes stared at me intently and I was intrigued, I took his paw and he kept his gaze on me.

"What should we name them James?"

"I think we should call this little one Fox." I said as we looked at the little blue eyed kit.

"And what about him?" Vixy asked and I stroked the black kit's head. He mewled softly and nuzzled my paw as I smiled.

"I'm going to let you decide." She looked at me and a weak smile came onto her face.

"You're going to let me have the honors?" I nodded and she bit her lip. "Well, how about Staris?" It fit his persona perfectly.

"That sounds great Vix." I said and Staris curled up in her arms as Fox seemed to want to go to me. I took him and the kit wanted to get as close to me as he could, I held him in my arms and he closed his eyes as I felt the kit fall asleep. "So Vix was it hard?"

"Hard?" She laughed and then winced. "James, that doesn't even begin to describe it." She replied and I chuckled as I stroked my kit. Vixy closed her eyes and I saw her fall asleep as I leaned back in the chair with Fox on my chest. I looked down at my kit and he awoke with a yawn, he looked up at me and I smiled at him.

"Hey Fox; I will always be there for you. That is a promise, ok?" I said and Fox crawled up to my neck, he laid his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my neck. I felt a bond already growing with my son and I felt my eyes close as I slipped into a dormant state.

"James, James?" I heard and my eyes eased open as I saw Vixy, she looked cleaned up and the kits were in her paws.

"Yes?"

"It's almost time for me to be discharged." I quickly sat up and I yawned and the nurse came in, she had a clipboard in paw and she walked over to us.

"Mr. McCloud, would you sign this?" I read the form over and I slid my paw over it, it read my print and confirmed. "Ok, you can leave whenever you want." She took the form and walked out as I helped Vixy out of the bed, she still had her hospital gown on and I shut the door to the room for some privacy. She gave me the kits and Vixy gave me the 'look' as she dropped the gown from her form. She knew I had to put down the kits before I could do anything and I sighed.

"Stop teasing me Vix." I said and she made sure I got a good look at her before slipping on her street clothes. "Geez, why do you always do that?" I asked and she took Staris.

"Because I can, and plus you have already seen me."

"I know, but…" I trailed off and she kissed me. We walked out of the room and I hit the elevator button, the door opened and we walked in, we were alone and Vixy smiled at me.

"Thanks James." She said and I frowned.

"For what?"

"For our kits."

I lay in my bed as my mate Vixy lay beside me sleeping, her arms were curled around me and her breathing was almost silent as my thoughts raced. Our little two story house was now occupied with two kits and I was thinking about them.

Outside the rain pelted the window as thunder sounded faintly in the distance, lightning lit up the sky and I felt I needed to check my kits. I slowly lifted my mate's arm off me and I slid off the bed, I threw on some pants and I walked the dark hallway as I eased the door to their room open and I walked over to their crib. I smiled as I saw them and lightning flashed, my jaw dropped as I saw one was missing.

Fox… I looked around and I saw one of the windows to their room was slightly open, I rushed to it and I looked out, only darkness and thunder replied and I felt extreme sadness hit me. I was floored as tears streamed down my face uncontrolled, I wept silently for my son and sobs were choked as I found that I couldn't breathe.

"Fox…" I whispered and I buried my head in my paws as my fur was wet from all the crying. "Fox." I could only say his name, over and over again as I let a scream of agony escape my muzzle. "FOX!" I yelled and I sobbed again as my entire world seemed to fall apart.

I heard footpaws gently tap the rug as Vixy kneeled down.

"James, James what's wrong?" I held her to me and I felt that she was taken aback as I told her.

"Fox is gone." She looked at me, a horrified expression on her muzzle.

"What, he's gone?" She broke away from me and rushed to the crib, only Staris was there and I managed to walk over, Vixy let out a primal scream and she clung to me as tears flowed freely, I held her to my body and tried to comfort her.

"Vixy…" I whispered and I graced my tongue over her face to try to lick away the tears.

"James, he's gone! Oh my God, he's gone!" Her screaming eventually died down to sustained whimpering and I saw that Staris hadn't even flinched, he was still sleeping and I moved over to him. I picked him up and Vixy touched our kit as he came awake. "Staris." She said and licked his head as the kit mewled, we took him to our room and she sat down with the fox as his paws drifted to her face. She kept licking him and I knew that Vixy was rattled, she had just lost her son and so had I. I sat down beside her and I pulled my Comm off the nightstand as I looked at the clock, it read 4:00 and I dialed the police station.

"Cornerian Police, sector 12, the station is closed. Our hours are 5:00 AM to 1:00 PM. If the nature of the call is serious…" I hung up and didn't listen to the rest of the message.

"The station is closed for now, I'll try calling later." I said and she held Staris to her breast.

"James, do all you can, please." I held my mate and the vixen cried on my shoulder as Staris fell asleep on her chest.

The entity drove the black hovercar as it sped through the dark back streets of the old city. He smiled as his Master would be pleased; he had taken the kit that was destined to be his apprentice, but he might have the extreme honor of raising him. He stopped the car a few moments later and the figure looked over at the kit, he still had his ID tag on from the hospital and he fingered it.

"Fox McCloud." It read and he smiled. He gathered the kit into his arms and he stepped out into the rain, the liquid did not touch them as a personal shield generator was running and the water slid off the invisible barrier. He popped the hatch to his fighter and the figure climbed in as he laid the kit on his chest. Fox fell asleep and the male smiled, his Master would be pleased. After all, this kit was the next ruler of his Master's planet, Venom.

The fighter power up and launched into a programmed flight path, it shot out of Corneria and the male stoked the sleeping kit.

I didn't sleep at all that night and I had Vixy in my arms the entire time as she cradled Staris.

"James, what if the authorities can't find him?" I looked down at her and her muzzle fur was matted from her crying.

"Don't say that, I have quite a reputation around Corneria, they will hunt for our son." I replied and she sniffed as Staris awoke. He began crying and his paws touched her chest as she moved her shirt off, he stopped and his hunger was sated. I stoked Vixy's head and I picked up the Comm, I dialed the station and the holo-screen lit up.

"Cornerian Police, Sector 9, what can I do for you?"

"My son has been kidnapped." The female on the other end nodded and she continued.

"I'll need your name and a description of your son." I gave it to her and she recognized me. "James McCloud? Is that you?"

"Yes." I was a bit famous throughout the Lylat System for some mercenary work that I did. "Please you must find my kit."

"We will do all in our power." The female replied and I killed the Comm. Vixy walked out of the room and when she returned, Staris was not with her. She slipped on her shirt and rested her head against my shoulder.

"James, what if Fox is killed somehow?"

"Vixy, don't think about that, they will find him." I said and she started to cry again. I gathered my mate in my arms and her body shook as I stroked the back of her head. "They will find him." I whispered and she looked up at me.

"I trust you James but I am still worried about Fox." She rested her head against my chest and I started to doubt also.


	2. Fox

Two Brothers

Fox

"My mate Vixy was shattered as was I. What could we do?"

-James McCloud

The figure shut down his craft and he pushed a button on the console in front of him, Fox lay on his chest and he smiled as a craft came out of cloak. It was a massive frigate, almost completely black, red portholes, sleek wings coming to from either side, heavy guns, and massive thrusters. He felt the pull of a tractor beam and the craft was pulled into a hangar, the docking restraints were placed on the craft and he popped the hatch. The restraints held the fighter in place and he stepped out onto the long walkway that extended onto a large platform. He armed himself with a long samurai sword; it was custom made for him with an inscription engraved on the blade.

_C'set havier s'letse kina't_. What may come in life may also be in death, in the language of ancient Venom.

He took the sheath out of a side container in the cockpit and he slipped it on his shoulder, it weighed a few pounds and the metal it was composed of was very rare. He smiled at the kit and took him in his paws; the kit whined a bit but was soon quieted as he placed him on his shoulder. The male slipped him into a small bag and also buckled on a blaster, he shut the cockpit and turned, four figures were standing before him and they were equipped with heavy pulse rifles. The group composed of a vulpine, tiger, vixen and a rare oddity, a human. Both Corneria and Venom had connections with Earth, both good and bad.

"Do you have the package, Sal Chon?" The human asked and the lupine nodded. Fox moved slightly in Sal Chon's bag on his hip and the human started to move forward.

"Yes, now get out of my way Malion." Sal Chon said as he placed his paw on the hilt; Sal Chon and Malion were not friends and they had a few run ins in the past.

"Chon, there is no need for violence here." His own hand strayed to his blaster and the lupine smiled.

"You remember what happened last time, Malion." The human hesitated and he did not move to attack. There was a moon shaped scar on his face that ran from his ear to his chin and the lupine walked through them. Malion balled his gloved hands and he watched the lupine go, the vixen started to say something but he shot his a look.

"No, let him go. There will be another time at another place, and then we will kill him." Malion whispered and Sal Chon turned his head, his golden eyes stared hard at Malion. The human paused and the lupine kept walking as the human let out a sigh of relief, he didn't think that Sal Chon had heard him.

Sal Chon stopped at a door and he knocked once, there was silence and then a voice.

"Come in Sal Chon." The lupine moved forward as the door slid into the wall, he walked into the dark room and there was a large figure that stood in front of a porthole. The figure was a lithe panther and her form was outlined by the porthole, space was utterly silent as he kneeled down. He remained silent until his Master spoke. "Do you have the kit?" She turned around and her jade eyes roamed his form as she touched his head with his paw, Sal Chon tried not to tremble but it was hard since she had trained him up since he had been young. He drew Fox out of the bag and she took him.

"Here is the kit you requested."

"Fox McCloud." She looked him over and the kit was paralyzed as she did an unexpected thing, the panther nuzzled the kit. "You will take him Sal Chon, raise him, and then after he comes of age, you will bring him back to me." She handed back the kit and the panther turned around as she placed her paws behind her. Her tail swished lightly and Sal Chon slipped Fox back into the bag as he rose up.

"Thank you Master." She kept silent and Sal Chon walked out of the room as he took a turn down the corner. He was alone and Sal took out Fox, he held him out and the kit whined again as he smiled, it was odd for him since he would normally not raise a kit.

_Well Fox, let's go._ He thought and slipped him back in the bag. Sal Chon walked back to his craft and Malion's group was still around it. Malion was toying with his blaster and Sal stopped as he looked up, Sal's sharp nose picked up a whiff of drugs and he braced himself.

"Malion, don't." He said and the human flicked on his weapon.

"Do what? It's not like I'm going to shoot _you_…" He said and he walked up to Sal with his arms spread. Malion's group surrounded him and he moved his paw to the hilt of the samurai sword.

"Malion, don't." He reiterated and Sal could smell a drug only on him, it was a very potent one, heroin. "Malion, I don't want any trouble but I will take you on." The vixen, tiger and vulpine took a step back, they knew what a renowned fighter Sal Chon was and they didn't want a part of this.

"Sal Chon, you…will give me…that kit." He slurred and Sal knew that he was about to lose it, heroin was a nasty drug and it often caused the users to lose all rational thought.

"Malion, no." With one lightning movement, he drew his blade, knocked Malion's head with the hilt and kicked the blaster away. Sal placed the tip of the blade on his throat and he trembled as he growled. "I will kill you Malion but now is not the time. Now get the Hell out of my sight." He scrambled up and he sheathed his blade as the human turned around. He popped the hatch and Sal Chon climbed in as Malion shot him a look.

"Sal Chon!" He yelled and he launched his craft, Sal left the hangar and he took Fox out of the bag. His blue eyes looked up at his and he smiled.

"Well Fox, I guess it's time for you and I to get acquainted."

18 years later…

Sal Chon awoke and she stretched as his eyes opened, light filtered into the cave where he had taken up residence. Fox was lying beside his and he was still asleep, he looked at his kit, now almost eighteen, and smiled. Sal sat up and he threw on some clothes as he walked out into the cave's entrance. Titania was silent as the dust storms rose off the surface of the planet as he sighed.

It was almost the day when his Master was going to call him and ask for Fox back. There was something that bothered Sal Chon though.

His nature was quite unlike his since Fox couldn't take a life easily and that was a problem if his Master was going to take him, he would ask more than that.

He turned back and walked over to Fox, it was almost 100 degrees but he noticed that Fox was sleeping soundly.

"Fox, get up." He stirred and his eyes opened as he took his paw.

"Hey Sal." He said and he helped him up.

"Put on your clothes, we have one more day before I have to give you to my Master." He stood up and slipped on his shirt as they walked out into the desert, it was their training ground and he drew his blade as Fox took his own off his craft. They wordlessly circled each other and Fox spun the blade in his paws as he drew a line in the sand. "This will be our last lesson, tomorrow I will have to take you back to my Master."

"I don't want to leave you." Fox said and he smiled.

"I know, just take out everything and use it to channel your anger at me." He said and Sal knew that he had some anger in him.

"Anger? What do you mean?"

"I know you hated me a times Fox, now attack." Sal was provoking him and he let out a yell as he leapt over the line. Their blades clashed and sparks rang out into the sand as Fox lashed out. "Yes! Go on; use your anger against me!" Sal Chon said and Fox let out a yell as he stopped, Sal also paused and Fox dropped the blade into the sand.

"Sal, I can't. I can't attack my Master." He sank down to his knees into the sand and lowered his head. "Sal, I do not want to leave you to go with your Master. I will not be able to stand up to the tasks that she will send me on." He walked over to him and kneeled down, Fox had developed a high resistance to heat and he was not sweating or breathing hard for that matter. Sal Chon had developed the resistance also but his black fur absorbed quite a bit of heat and he was a bit hot.

"Fox, I have to give you to her, if I don't she will hunt us down and kill us personally." Sal said and Fox looked up at him.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I do not know but I can't get attached to you. It is just not my nature." He stood up and Fox kept his gaze. "Dammit Fox, get your ass up." Sal Chon said and Fox quickly rose. "Now pick up the sword and hit me." Sal Chon backed up and Fox held the sword above his head, he circled Sal and the lupine leapt at him. It was a basic move and Fox easily countered it but Sal threw in an extra loop but Fox also anticipated this. He slid the blade down and flicked it up effectively disarming Sal with the tip of the blade at the dark lupine's throat. Sal didn't stop and he slid under the blade, Sal knocked Fox's legs and the vulpine fell, Sal threw another kick but Fox avoided that one too and he slammed his paw into the lupine's chest. Sal flew onto his back and Fox lashed down with his knee, Sal rolled to the left and he slammed Fox in the side. It was a disabling move but Fox rolled with it as he leapt up, he was barely breathing and Sal likewise. He had taught his pupil well and Fox had a high stamina level as well as a very tough body. Fox stopped and he took a submissive posture as Sal Chon walked up to him.

"I submit."

"Fox, get that sand out of your fur, the lesson is over." Sal said and Fox nodded, he walked into the cave and Sal strode over to his ship. He popped the hatch and engaged the environmental field as it would protect him from the whipping sand. He booted up the Comm and Sal slid his paw over the console as a light flashed, the plasma screen came on and the face of a female panther came up.

"Sal Chon how is my little lupine?"

"Fine my Master. I have the vulpine ready for you, when do you plan to take him?"

"In a few minutes, my craft is orbiting Titania and I will be taking a shuttle down to the surface where you are." The Comm died and Sal jumped down from his fighter; there was a small pool of water in the cave and Fox walked back to the entrance. All the sand was out of his fur and Sal walked over to Fox.

"Fox, my Master will be here in a few minutes, get your gear ready." Fox did and he had his sword on his back. Besides the clothes on his back, his sword was his only possession. "I have something to give you Fox." They walked to Sal's ship and Sal pulled a long metal container out of the cockpit. He handed it to Fox and Fox opened it, it was a long blade like Sal's but the inscription read something different.

_C'tat hito jesta's l'tayo_. Do not shed blood in vain, but in passion.

"I had this made for you a few years ago. I give this to now at the completion of your training with me." Fox took the sheath out of the box and he dropped his old sword. The sheath was a dull black, Fox took out the sword and he saw the inscription.

"Thank you Sal." Fox sheathed the blade and he slipped it across his shoulder.

"Now you remember me, or I swear I will hunt you down and kill you." Sal said and Fox nodded.

"I will." A shuttle came down from the sky and Fox shielded his eyes as sand blew in a storm around them. Sal's shield generator flicked on automatically and it deflected the sand as the hatch opened. Sal's Master walked out and they immediately kneeled as the panther walked up to them.

"Fox McCloud, rise." He did quickly and a rare and fleeting smile came onto her muzzle as she touched his head. "Sal Chon you have done a fine job, now I must take him."

"Master, he does not want to leave me." Sal said and the panther looked at Fox.

"Is this true?" She asked, her dark eyes piercing Fox.

"Yes…it is. I do not know if I will be able to handle the tasks you give me." Fox replied and the panther touched his head. Her paw ran over his ears and Fox felt her claws come out as they raked his head.

"You will be able to handle them, or I will take your life." She said quietly and her paw was removed. "Now Fox, come with me." Fox looked at Sal and he motioned for him to go.

"Go on, just don't forget me." He said and the panther put an arm around him. They walked into the shuttle and Sal Chon watched them leave as he sighed.

_Fox, just be careful up there._ _Dammit Sal, why did you let him go?_ He thought and he walked into the cave, Sal gathered up his gear and he stowed it into the fighter. He popped the hatch and he climbed in as he left Titania.


	3. Staris

Two Brothers

Staris

"It was that point what I realized I had done, I had given Fox to a darker power. But, it was the right decision…right? I mean, I did the right thing?"

-Sal Chon

I awoke the following morning and I looked over at Vixy, her entire form looked tired and I smoothed out the fur on her face as she opened her eyes.

"Hey James." She moved closer to me and I looped an arm around her as she buried her face in my chest fur.

"It's eighteen years, Vix." I said and she looked up at me.

"James, have the police stopped looking?" The awful truth hit me and I held back the sadness, it gathered within me with the other sadness and I pressed it down.

"Yes, they closed the case a few years ago…I just didn't have the heart to tell you." I replied and she started it cry.

"James, why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't." That was all I could say and I felt her tears leak through my fur as I held my mate tighter. It was winter and snow fell outside as school was out, it was Christmas Vacation, an Earth tradition. It had somehow melded with my society and now we took it off. I gently ran my tongue over her face and tried to comfort Vixy as she wept but it was no use; Vixy pushed away from me as she threw the covers off her. I watched as she sat on the edge of the bed, her black fur glinting dully in the dim light of the late afternoon. Her face was buried in her paws and her tail spasmodically twitched on the bed as I moved next to her. I placed my paw on her knee but she did not respond to it and her claws came out, she swatted at me but I caught her paw and she looked at me. Her eyes were blood shot and tears ran down her face as she lowered her muzzle.

"Dammit James, damn the animal who took Fox to Hell. I miss him so much." She whispered and I rubbed her paws until the claws retracted.

"We still have Staris, he will never leave us." I said and she nodded, she gathered her nightgown to her form and I walked out into the hallway as I checked to see if my son was awake. I gently eased the door to his room open and he was lying on his side, his eyes closed and his arm under his head. I walked toward him and I touched his paw as he awoke.

"Hey dad." He sat up and I squeezed his paw.

"Staris, do you what today is?"

"Eighteen years, for me and since my brother was taken." He replied and I nodded.

"Yes, your mother is terrified of losing you."

"JAMES!" I heard Vixy's scream and I immediately ran into our room, she held my Comm in her paws and her jaw was quivering as I sat down beside her.

"What Vix?" She wordlessly handed me the Comm and I looked, on the plasma screen was a picture of our lost son, Fox. He was obviously sleeping on a bed, only his face was showing and his expression was dark, like something was troubling him. "Did I receive a message as well?"

"Yes, but it's in a language that I can't understand." She replied and there was a message written on the bottom of the screen.

_C'est lat'lo sariso…ratlo f'ajko._ It was in the ancient language of Venom, I couldn't believe anyone spoke it anymore. I haven't had to use the language files in my neural implant in a long time; it reminded me of an old enemy.

"What does it say?" Vixy asked and Staris walked in.

"Hey dad, whatcha got?" He asked and he saw the Comm in my paws. "Hmm, he is like a son to me…my old enemy." He said and my jaw dropped.

"What did you say?" I asked and Vixy also was confused as he smiled slightly.

"I've been playing around with my neural implant and I uploaded some language files that were in your space on the PC. I didn't know what they were until now." The neural implant was standard for all Cornerians when they were born, they were surgically put in but the newer models far outdistanced the older ones.

"What are they James?" Vixy asked and I put down the Comm.

"Ancient Venom, it's rarely spoken anymore. I had to use the files when the last Venomian-Cornerian War, that was when I took down Andross." I said and Staris sat down next to me. "When Andross was taken down he was replaced by his apprentice, a female panther. I had a few encounters with her, she must be the one who took Fox or she had someone else take him and now she is raising him." I said and I took the Comm. "Fox, I will find you."

The panther slowly walked down the hallway of her craft, her claws glistened in the dark light and she purred quietly as a door slid open at her presence. Fox was sitting with his legs crossed on the floor; she had stripped him of everything and left him alone for a week. It was the first test that she required.

"Fox, it is over." He remained with his eyes closed and his paws in his lap, his tail twitched from time to time and his claws were out. "Fox, respond to me now." She ordered and he looked at her, his blue eyes stared intently at the panther and they burned with a fire.

"Master, have I passed?" He asked and she placed her paws behind her back.

"No, you have not." Fox did not ask why and he lowered his muzzle as. The panther sighed; Fox had been a difficult prospect, having been able to resist everything she tried to make him do. "Fox, I can feel you are resisting me, why is that?" She asked and the male waited awhile before answering.

"It is not my nature to kill like you have asked me to." He whispered and the panther bent down so that her muzzle was close to his.

"Fox, you _will_ kill when I tell you or you will lose your life to me." She whispered in his ear, her voice was dark and deadly. "I will be most disappointed if I have to kill you Fox." She continued and Fox closed his eyes again.

"Master, who would you replace me with?" She laid her paw on his head and her claws came out, they gently eased into his head and blood ran through his fur as Fox did not flinch. She withdrew her claws and slowly licked the blood off them as Fox made no move to clean his head.

"I wouldn't. Fox, you have passed this test but I have a far more important one. Look at me, now." He opened his eyes and she squatted down. "The last Venomian-Cornerian War was before you were born, almost twenty years ago. Andross, my Master, was taken down by a Cornerian war hero by the name of…" She stopped and reworded her sentence. "Andross was taken down and Venom was shamed greatly. The war hero presently has a son and a mate." On her back under a cloak that the panther was wearing she drew out his blade. "Take this, kill his mate and then return to me."

"Where do I start Master?" Fox asked and she gave him a data pad.

"Map of Corneria, the target's residence and other coordinates are loaded on. But we need to change a few things first." She took his head with her paws and kissed him fiercely. Fox was taken aback but soon he gave in and their tongues mingled as one of her paws drew a needle from a pouch in the cloak. She slammed it into his calf and Fox let out a muffled moan as she pressed him to the floor. The panther broke the kiss and she licked the blood off his head and his face as he struggled against the nerve drug. The nerve drug was only temporary but it would work long enough for him to complete his task. "Shh, just relax; it will all be over soon." Fox was a fighter and he did his best to resist but it was too much and his eyes remained open as he lost consciousness. The panther smiled a rare one and she watched as his physical persona was changed, his orange fur became dark, the white vanished to be replaced by red and his eyes changed to black, thoroughly changing his appearance. She ran her paws through his fur but then stopped, physical interaction would be inappropriate since she was his Master.

At least until later, yes later.

Sal Chon awoke and his neck was sore, he straightened up and rubbed it thoughtfully with a paw.

_Damn seat, I need to get better padding._ He thought and Sal booted up the console of his fighter, he was still close to Titania but he wanted to leave that place. His conscious started talking, which was odd since he had suppressed it quite a few years ago.

_Sal…why did you give him to Talia?_

_Dammit, I didn't have a choice. She would have killed me and Fox if I didn't._

_You could have stood up to her; you could have released yourself from her grip. _

_What the… who the Hell is in my head? _The voice stopped and Sal Chon thought he was going crazy.

"Christ…" He typed in coordinates and Chon's craft vanished as it warped to Venom.

Vixy lay on the bed with the Comm clutched in her paws as she gazed at her lost son, her muzzle fur was matted with tears and she tried not to cry again. It was useless and she wept for her son as she held the picture to her chest. Her clothes consisted of a wrinkled shirt, pants, and no shoes.

"Fox, I miss you so much, why were you taken?" She writhed on the bed and fell onto her side as there was a knock on the door. Vixy quickly dried her eyes and placed the Comm beside her as she sat up. "Yes, come in." Staris walked in and he sat down beside his mother as he frowned.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Staris, come here." He moved over by him and she embraced her son as he arranged her hair neatly.

"Mom, have you been sleeping at all?"

"No. Fox has been on my mind and I can't get it out of my head that he has died."

"Died? Where the Hell did that come from?" Staris asked and Vixy shook her head.

"I don't know, Staris…I really don't know." She said and the snow fell harder, night was falling and there was a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" James asked and Vixy nodded as he sat down with his family. "Staris could you leave us?" He nodded and walked out of the room as James moved over to his mate. "Vixy come here." She did and he gathered her up in his arms.

"James, I feel that Fox has been killed somehow."

"Vixy, why are you thinking that?" She didn't respond and he nuzzled her face as she closed her eyes.

The black entity eased through the snow under the cover of night, it camouflaged his fur effectively and he crouch walked through the snow as he came to a window. The male looked through it and his enhanced eyes roved the room, there were no occupants and he drew his blade as he sliced a hole with the keen blade. He removed the glass and slipped his lithe body through as he dropped to the floor silently. The vulpine assassin kept his blade out and he eased the door open of the room and he looked through a dark hallway, a light was coming from underneath two of the doors in the hallway and he drew out his data pad.

He scanned the screen with his eyes and found the target, she was with another life-sign and he kept his back to the wall as one of the doors was open as he listened. His sharp ears picked out music and the assassin poked his muzzle into the room, Staris was on his bed with his eyes closed with a pair of earphones on. The assassin crept over to Staris and he held the samurai sword over him; the assassin stopped though and he could not drive the blade to kill the fox. He silently spun the blade and he slammed the hilt on Staris's head as he knocked the vulpine out with one hit. His muzzle went limp and it opened slightly as the assassin touched his face with a gloved paw.

_Why do I feel like I know you? Why can't I kill you? _He thought and the assassin walked out of the room, he walked to the other door and placed his ear against the door. There was no sound and he kicked the door open, the sword was up and he saw his target with another fox.

"Who are you?" The male asked and he leapt up, a blaster in his paw. The female target saw the assassin and she leapt off and cringed in the corner as James raised the blaster.

"I have come to kill her." The assassin said as he pointed the blade at Vixy. "I _have_ to kill her you must understand me."

"She's my mate; the only one that is going to die is you." James said and Vixy took a step forward.

"James, please don't let him kill me." She said and the assassin smiled.

"Vixy, just stay back." James asked as he took a few steps back. The assassin raised his blade but could not avoid the stun beam nailed the assassin in the chest. He gritted his teeth and fell to one knee as James kept the sustained beam on him as the assassin seemed to brush it away. He bent the beam with the blade of his sword and yelled as he sliced the weapon in half. James rushed the assassin and they fell to the floor as he lost the sword, the black figure took out a knife and slammed it into his side as James screamed. They broke their entanglement and James clutched his side as crimson liquid flowed from his wounded side.

"James are you ok?" Vixy asked and the assassin picked his sword up as he threw the knife with a lightning move, it was a human blade and composed of metal. Had it been a Cornerian energy blade, Vixy might have been killed right there; the blade drilled into her upper right chest and missed her heart by mere inches. She fell to the ground with a scream and James rushed to her as the assassin spun his blade.

"Vixy!" He yelled and she was screaming as the knife dug in with a serrated edge. "Don't move, it will only make it worse." He said and the assassin raised the sword.

"Now you will both die." He said and there was another voice.

_C'set tnoi'loty salchi'no latoly._ You have no power to take someone's life assassin. The figure turned and Staris had a prototype energy sword in his paws, the blue blade hummed lightly in his paws and he walked into the bedroom as the assassin turned.

_D'eso tatioly falsot, eseto esto?_ Do you want to die as well, my little vulpine?

"You will leave my parents alone." Staris said.

"Staris, no, get out of here!" James said and Staris did not back down.

"No, I will face this assassin who comes to kill, now come on." He said and the assassin paused.

"Staris…I feel as though I know you as…if you were my brother." The assassin said and he lowered his blade. Staris also paused but he launched an attack with a yell, the assassin blocked it and threw him back.

"Die you bastard!" Staris yelled and the assassin blocked the blade strikes as he kicked Staris in the chest, the fox flew back and the assassin sheathed his blade. He pulled a blaster and shot out the window of the bedroom, he started to climb out when police sirens sounded.

"We have the house surrounded, don't make a move or we will fire on sight!" A voice yelled and the assassin looked back at James. A Comm was in his paws and it was on the emergency band as James smiled.

"I'm sorry; I can't let you leave here."

_Tesa's ginot merlot'd. _Walls do not confine me. The assassin said and he drew his blade, Staris was rising and he whipped the blade into the young fox, slicing him across the chest. Staris fell with a scream and the assassin dashed off the way he came.

"Staris!" James yelled and he struggled to get to his son. The slash was serious and blood was already running down his chest. "Staris, say something!" James yelled and a few seconds later, the paramedics rushed in.

"Sir, stay calm, are you hurt?" A female feline asked as he stood up.

"Am I hurt! Dammit get my family out of here and to the hospital!"

"Sir, calm down, keep your stress levels low." She tried to calm him down and James touched his side, it was slick with crimson liquid and he calmed himself down.

"Get me to the hospital." He said and they carried his family out as he lost consciousness in the ambulance.

The assassin's fighter shot over Corneria and he engaged the cloaking device, the fact that he didn't kill the vixen weighed heavily on his mind. He thought about Staris, he looked so familiar and he hoped he didn't kill him.

_Fox, you needed to kill that vulpine, your nature is to kill!_

_No, I couldn't. My nature is not to kill; my Master will kill me though when she finds out. Plus the vixen might be dead anyway since I did hit her pretty close to the heart. _

_She is not dead, you _know_ she is not dead Fox McCloud. _

_Listen whoever the Hell you are, get the Hell out of my head._

_No, I am your conscious and you need to listen to me you stupid son of a bitch. The panther will be your downfall, you have to get out, get away from her. _

_Don't you tell me what to do; you are in my mind and only in my mind, leave me alone!_ Fox yelled in his mind and the voice was silent. He set the ship on autopilot and looked at his paws, they were entirely black and the nerve drug was wearing off. They began changing and his physical persona was changed back to normal, he shook violently for a few seconds and then the only sound was the fighter as he looked at his paws.

_Fox, just get back to your Master._ He said and he leaned back into his seat. His fighter broke the atmosphere of Corneria and he input the heavily encrypted coordinates of his Master's ship. His craft vanished and space was bent, broke, and shattered even as colors of the Light Drive melded into his vision.

_I walked with my mate, Vixy, in the park and our two kits ran around as I had my arm around her. She smiled at me and I kissed her briefly as we watched our kits run around us, they laughed and we sat down on a bench as I looked at her._

_That's how it should have been, but the scene faded and was replaced by the assassin, his pitiless eyes stared at me and I tried to back up as he drew his blade. It was dripping with blood and his black clothing was covered in the crimson liquid as he walked toward me. His footprints left blood on the floor in the shape of bloodied paw prints. _

_"I have been ordered to kill your mate but you will have to do." His words were in the ancient language of Venom and I took a few steps back as his blade was raised, he let it down and I felt heat travel across my neck. I fell to the ground and blood exploded from y neck as the blade cut me again, I felt I pierce my chest and he smiled at me. "Never take a life in vain but in passion."_

I opened my eyes and a breath came into my lungs as I shot up, a scream shot out of me and I felt wires in me. I ripped them out and a human nurse tried to calm me down as I looked around wildly for my son and mate.

"God dammit let me go!" I yelled and she took out a needle. I quickly took it and I threw it across the room as I pushed her away. "Don't touch me!" I yelled and I leapt off the bed as I was in an isolated room. "Where the Hell is my family?" I asked and the nurse held up her paws as she slowly approached me.

"They are in another room, now just calm down and relax." She took out another needle and I bared my teeth, the human took a step back and I unsheathed my claws as the doctor came in, he was also human and he must have been used to dealing with hostile Cornerians.

"James, I'm not going to try to subdue you. What do you want?" He asked as he motioned for the nurse to leave.

"Don't you fucking humans listen! I want to see my family!" All the suppressed emotion was coming out from Fox being gone for eighteen years and the human doctor nodded.

"Ok, follow me." He said and we walked down the hall, my shirt was gone and my bare paw pads hit the floor silently as we walked down the hall. I was still seething that the nurse had tried to subdue me and the doctor stopped me. "Now, I'm sorry about the nurse. Please if there is anything, ask for Dr. Leo." I nodded and we walked into the room. Vixy lay on the bed, her eyes closed and my son lay next to her in another bed. I rushed to them and the doctor pulled a clipboard from Vixy's bed. "She has sustained a serious injury above her heart but give her a few days and she will recover fully but with a scar that will not go away. Now your son, he is a bit of a different case, his wound is very serious. One of his lungs was punctured, one of his ribs was shattered and it has pierced his heart. He is only here as a waiting room, the surgeons should he ready soon."

His Comm beeped and he looked at it, I saw him punch a few buttons and four medics came in, they were mixed Cornerian and humans and they took my son to the operating room.

"Will he be ok?" I asked and the doctor sighed as he slipped the clipboard back into the holder on Vixy's bed.

"We will see." He replied and the doctor walked out of the room. I pulled up a chair and I took Vixy's paw, she stayed asleep and I kissed it as I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Vixy, Staris will come through, I know he will." I felt tired and I rested my head by hers as I fell back into a troubled sleep.


	4. Darker Power

Two Brothers

Darker Power

"My Master had told me to kill his mate but in my heart it didn't feel right."

-Assassin

Sal Chon dropped his ship out of warp and he sighed as Talia's frigate hove into view, he plotted a course for her ship and he pulled into the docking bay a few moments later. Chon disembarked and he slipped his sword on his back as he saw a familiar human walk up to him, they were alone.

"Malion, what do you want?" Sal Chon asked and the human crossed his arms, he was armed with a blaster on the hip but his expression said otherwise.

"Well, your pet returned from his mission. Talia isn't pleased with the results."

"My pet? What mission?"

"You didn't know?" His tone was mocking and Sal braced himself. "He was sent to kill…um, some vixen. I think it was that Cornerian's mate, James McCloud. He didn't kill her, he just wounded her."

_Oh God Sal, what have you done? _He thought and the lupine pushed by the human, he started to run and Sal dashed to the door where Talia was, it slid open and he stopped. Fox was being held in a stasis chamber, his limbs locked and a plasma current pulsating through his body. Talia was standing in front of Fox and her paws were behind her, she was purring quietly and Sal dropped to a knee.

"Sal Chon, why have you come back?" She asked and he kept on his knee.

"I must protest this treatment of Fox." He said and Talia turned her head.

"Sal, have you come to me just to whine?" She turned fully and unsheathed her claws as she struck Sal Chon, he fell back and his paw flew to his cheek. "Don't you order me around like your pet, Chon. Fox did not obey me and he did not complete his mission, he is reaping the consequences." Fox slowly twitched inside the stasis tube and Sal felt hot liquid running down his cheek as her claws had scored deep.

"Talia, I did not mean any disrespect but you cannot kill him." Sal said and he Talia laughed quietly.

"Are you going soft Chon? Is my hardened mercenary going soft?" She asked and Sal Chon stood up. She struck him down again and her claws dripped with his blood as the wounds on his cheek were deeper. "I did not tell you to stand, lupine. Now, do I have to kill you?" She took out a silver blaster and Chon remained on the floor.

"No, Talia." He said and she holstered the weapon as Talia turned back to watching Fox, he was stripped to his fur but the plasma seemed not to be hurting him. She turned off the tube and the liquid slowly drained as he floated down to the floor as the glass slid up. Fox landed on all fours and he opened his eyes as he took a breath in, Fox had held his breath the whole time he was in the tube. He slowly raised his muzzle as Talia looked down upon him in wonder, his tough form emitted a growl and Fox collapsed.

"Chon, take him to my quarters, you should still know where they are." The panther said and she walked off as the lupine touched Fox on the head.

"Fox, Fox, are you ok?" He asked and the vulpine slowly raised his head.

"No, Hell no. Just do what she says; I can't take another one of those." He whispered and the lupine picked him up, Chon took off his jacket and he wrapped Fox in it as they staggered down the hallway. "I couldn't kill her Chon, I just couldn't. My resolve failed me and I…I just hope that she isn't dead, I mean the knife was above her heart." Fox said and he leaned against Sal as they walked into a large room, it was Talia's quarters and Chon laid him down on the bed.

"Fox, I know you couldn't have killed her. But if you keep disobeying Talia, she'll kill you. With her bare paws, I've seen it Fox, I know she _will_ kill you."

"You let me worry about that." Fox said and he closes his eyes. "Why did you come back Chon?" Fox was lying on his chest and his tail moved slightly.

"Well, I don't know." The door slid open and Talia walked in, she strode over to Chon and placed her paws on his shoulders.

"Sal Chon, I need you to leave, now." Her claws gently poked through his fur and he left them. Talia sat down beside him and drew her paw up his back, Fox did not respond her touch and she stretched out beside him. "Fox, I don't want to put you through another trial. I want you to complete the tasks I give you, if you don't then I will take your life." She slid over to him and moved Fox onto his back.

_Cxse't nooir fatle nosprt._ I cannot promise you anything.

_Fox, dasito ceny'a lako tijo._ Fox, you must or you'll face the consequences.

He stopped conversing in Venomian and sighed, he opened his eyes and Talia had her muzzle close to his as she placed her paws on his face. Her shoulder length hair spread around her face and Fox hesitantly moved it back, he stared into her golden eyes and she kissed him as Talia moved her body over his. She laid down on him and licked his face as Fox didn't quite know what to do, he gave in and wrapped his arms around her and let instincts take over.

I paced the room and Vixy was still asleep as my mind wandered to the assassin, he looked so familiar but he had tried to kill my family. He had hesitated to kill Staris and that was what confused me, but someone had sent him to kill, and that was who I had to find out.

I suspected the sender was the panther but I couldn't place her name, Talio, Talian, I didn't remember. The door opened and police officer, Officer Taylor by the name tag, walked in. He had something in his hand and he smiled at me, damn humans always trying to 'calm' us Cornerians down.

"I'm Officer Taylor; I have something for you Mr. McCloud." He handed me a data pad and I looked it over, similar to a small Comm it was in a black casing and the red display read coordinates. "I found it while searching the crime scene, it contains a map of Corneria, coordinates of your residence, but there was nothing else on it. By the way, my condolences on your wife and son." I shot him a look and he spread his hands.

"Is this all?"

"Yes, otherwise the place was totally clean except for the blood." He chuckled and I let a small growl escape my muzzle as he stopped. "I'm going to need that back."

"Come back later." He didn't move and I bared my teeth. "Do it." The human reluctantly left and I sat down in a chair. There were no buttons and the case itself looked like one piece and I unsheathed one claw. I slid it around the edge of the data pad and I must have hit a hidden switch because it beeped, I turned it over and I looked at the screen. Ship schematics came up and I frowned as I recognized the fighter, it was an older Omega Class and the screen flickered. A figure came up and was the assassin, a physical diagram showed his picture and a description flowed down the side. I read it but it gave no personal information, and the screen shut off. I tapped the side lightly and drew my claw along the edge again, it did not respond and I placed it aside as I saw Vixy wake up.

"James." I quickly walked over to her and took her paw; she squeezed it weakly and smiled.

"The doctor told me that you'll recover in a few days, I thought that wound would have done you in." I said and Vixy sighed.

"You know I'm tougher than that, I mean Hell, I married you." She laughed and I had to join in as she winced, Officer Taylor walked back in and he strode up to us as I gave him back the data pad.

"Did you find anything useful in that?"

"An old ship diagram and the assassin's profile which was worthless but other than that no." I handed it back to him and he nodded to Vixy.

"I'll take this down to the station, if you need us feel free to contact with any new information at all." He handed me the station's card and I took it as he left.

"James, do you suspect that any humans are involved in this?"

"No, I don't think so. That panther," I paused and I still couldn't think of her name. "She must be the antagonist."

"Do you know how our son is?"

"No, he went into surgery the last time I talked to the doctor. He'll be fine Vixy, Staris is a strong fox, and he'll pull through this." I replied and she pulled my paw.

"James, how long was I out?"

"Probably a few hours, I just woke up and it's," I looked at the clock and it read 8:00. "8:00, so we should probably get some rest." I stood up but Vixy wanted me to stay.

"Stay with me, I don't like being alone in a hospital room." I smiled and I lay down next to her as she put her arms around me. I noticed the bandage on my side and I winced as she touched it. "Sorry." I kissed her as a response and she put her muzzle under my head as we fell into a dormant state.

Fox awoke sometime later and he became aware of his surroundings, they comprised of a female panther and her room. He realized what he had done and an odd and unknown feeling surged through him, he had never known regret but it pulsated through his body. Talia was asleep or she looked it as her breathing was almost silent as he studied her position, her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms around his chest as their tails were intertwined. Her chest was pressed to his and the warmth of her body warmed his as he moved his tongue around in his muzzle, there was an odd taste to it and he began to detangle himself from her.

Fox moved with the silent skill of an assassin and he managed to get his body free as he looked her over; her form was lust inspiring but he pushed the emotion out of his mind as he slid off the bed, something told him to get the Hell out of there and he looked for his clothes. He remembered that she had struck him down when he had returned and then he felt the stasis tank; Fox felt his cheek and he felt three claw marks. He looked around the room and there was a locker on the wall, he opened it quietly and there was his assassin suit, he took it out and slipped it on as he also found his sword. Fox threw it around his shoulders and buckled on a blaster as quietly as he could. The entire process had taken a little less than an hour but his training with Sal Chon paid off as she did not wake, once she stirred but she rolled onto her side and her tail flicked.

_Talia, noir fostileo cet'oly._ Talia, this is goodbye. He whispered in Venomian and Fox took a bag out of the locker as well, he knew it contained stealth equipment and he would need it. Fox tip-pawed out of the room and as soon as Fox reached the docking bay, he ran to a fighter. It was her private bay and she kept no security codes on the ship's lock as he popped the hatch. Fox threw his gear in the side slot of the cockpit and he climbed in; Sal Chon had trained him in over fifty craft types and this was one of them. He started the craft up and he released the docking clamps as his craft hovered in its place, he dropped it and the ship shot out of the docking bay.

_Fox, run from her, she is all that is evil and you need to find your lost identity._ He did not think a reply to the voice and he knew it was his conscious, he thought he had lost it over the years but it had hidden itself and now was making itself known. He brought up the Star Map and looked at the Lylat System, he was close to Venom but Talia would scramble her merc to find him.

He needed to go somewhere where he could hide, maybe for a long time.

Fox was far from Titania but he still remembered the training cave, he input the coordinates for Titania and the Light Drive powered up as his craft shot through space.

Irony was a funny thing; it was called the Light Drive and yet it was being used for darker powers. Fox chuckled at the thought and he took the bag from the side slot, he opened it and a smile lit his face; the stealth gear was state of the art and it would effectively camouflage his ship so that it wasn't scan-able. Fox thought about Talia and how really, she would have killed him had he kept being his apprentice, no, slave is more the word. He truly was her pet, her slave, her toy, nothing more than that.

Fox sighed and he placed a paw on his chest to take out his data pad, his breath caught in his throat and he opened the pocket.

It was gone. Fox rapidly checked the rest of the pockets and it was gone, in his haste to leave the target's residence, he must have dropped it. His pulse evened out and he sighed, the data pad had been with him ever since he was with Chon and he had kept a record of all his training, weapon logs, etc. His personal identity was empty because Sal Chon had never told him who he actually was, his name was just Fox. The data was heavily encrypted in STEGO code so it was highly unlikely that anyone could break it except him.

_Fox, don't worry, no one will find out about what you have been doing._ He thought, since it was his history from ten to eighteen. Fox was still left in the dark about his family, he assumed Sal Chon was his father but it didn't make any sense since Fox was a vulpine and Chon was a wolf.

Fox shook his head and he brought up the vid screen on the console, he rapidly typed on the keyboard and the word 'connecting' came onto the screen.

Sal Chon heard the beeping and he set an orbit around Venom as he opened the Comm link. The face of Fox came up and the wolf's jaw dropped.

"Fox, where are you?" He asked and Fox smiled.

"Not with Talia, I have left her and I plan to never return to her."

"But she _will _find you and kill you!"

"No she won't, I know you are afraid of her but I am not. If she finds me, then I will kill her with my bare paws; I don't give a shit if she is the ruler of Venom." Fox replied and Chon couldn't believe it.

"Where are you going? Where could you go?" Chon asked and Fox did not respond. "Fox, dammit, where are you going?"

"I'm sorry Sal Chon, I can't trust you. If you want to find me, you will otherwise, it was a pleasure being with you." Fox killed the link and Chon slammed his fist on the console.

"Fox, dammit. Alright, where would you go?" He asked out loud and one place came to his mind, Titania. He input the coordinates and his craft broke orbit, the Light Drive powered online and it engaged as the craft vanished. The trip would take a few minutes since Chon had recently added a few upgrades to his Drive.

Sal looked over the console and he shut the drive down as Titania came into view, his craft automatically put in a path down to the surface. His ship rumbled as it broke the atmosphere, the sands of Titania covered the entire planet and he shot over them as he saw a cave in the sand.

_Well, if you're not here…_ He thought and Sal Chon put down the craft, he slipped on his wrist Comm and engaged the environmental shield as he popped the hatch. Wind whipped into him and he quickly shut the hatch to protect the interior from the sand. He walked into the cave and so many memories returned as he looked around, Chon flicked on his Comm and he scanned for life signs, there were none and he looked around again.

"Fox, show yourself, I know you are here." He said out loud and there was no sound. "Fox, turn off the stealth generator." There was still no sound and Chon sighed. He turned to go and the breath caught in his throat, a sword blade tip was a fraction of an inch from his left eyeball. Fox had his arm stretched out and his expression was hard as his tail flicked in the air. "Fox, what are you doing?"

"Are you alone? _Are you alone?_" He asked and Chon raised his paws.

"Yes, I came by myself." Fox did not lower the blade and his eyes burned as he did not trust Sal Chon. "Fox, you can lower the blade, I am not going to attack you." Fox lowered it a bit but kept it out as he raised his Comm, it scanned the cave and Fox raised his blade again.

"You were followed, you were followed!" Fox screamed and he vanished. Chon dove for cover as four sniper shots rang out, Chon took out a blaster and he kept his breathing shallow as a voice rang out.

"Chon, I don't want to get you involved in this but I will take you down. Call it revenge!" Malion yelled out and Sal Chon checked his gear, he wasn't equipped for this kind of fight but he'd been in worse situations.

"Go to Hell Malion!" The lupine replied and he looked around for Fox. The vulpine was still cloaked and Chon knew he would be alright since he had his gear. "Fox, hey Fox, are you alright?" There was no answer as Chon looked past the pillar he was hiding behind, four figures, Malion's group, walked into the cave.


	5. Wounded Recovery

Two Brothers

Wounded Recovery

Author's Rant: Chiise, don't giggle. Also, I just got Xbox Live so if I fail to update like I used to, that's why. Check my profile for my gamertag, if you play Halo 2. And I don't really factor in the age into my fics, so I know how old she is. Now don't send me anymore of that crap.

"I thought she would kill me, no, I was much too valuable. And I would suffer for my actions."

-Fox McCloud

_The black vulpine wandered around, was it a dream, he did not know and he was unsure of where to go; his vision was hazed and he could not see clearly. Staris felt cold as wind whipped through his fur, he shivered as the fox wrapped his arms around his form. The landscape comprised of an endless glacier field and he hit his knees as the snow pounded his muzzle. His eyes were frozen shut now and his breath caught in his mouth as he felt his limbs lock, he fell to the ground and he felt nothing. _

_"He's going into cardiac arrest!" A voice yelled._

_"I can't get a pulse, get the paddles!" Staris felt a jolt of electricity slam him in the chest and his muzzle opened on the frozen wasteland as he screamed in pain._

_"Still no pulse!"_

_"Clear, God dammit!" Another jolt and the intense cold mingled with the pain as the snow halted, he felt warmth spread all over his body as Staris's body started working again. _

_"A pulse, Doctor, its holding steady." _

_"Bring him out, now." Staris felt the cold wasteland vanish as he opened his eyes, a bright light shined down into his pupils and four figures were over him. _

"Did you…" Staris trailed off and the Doctor injected him with a liquid.

"Yes, now you need rest." The vulpine couldn't make out his face but he didn't care as his closed his eyes and the male passed out.

I awoke the next morning and Vixy lay peacefully by my side as I sat up, light filtered through the blinds and I felt anxiousness creep into me. My son hopefully was out of surgery, I needed to see him. I took my paw and gently shook Vixy awake, she stirred and her eyes opened as I smiled at her.

"Hey Vix, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, for the first time in a long time I did."

"I'm going to see if Staris has come out of surgery, I'll be back later." I said and Vixy nodded, I slipped off the bed and I walked into the hallway, I strode over to the nurse's station and the bored feline looked up at me.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, my son Staris McCloud was in surgery, did he come out yet?" She scanned her computer and after a moment looked back up at me.

"Yes, he's in post-op down the hall, room 650." I nodded and I walked down the hall was I stood in front of the door, the door slid open and I walked in as I saw my son. He was obviously asleep or passed out as I placed my paws on his face, he was shirtless but the sheet was drawn up to his chest. I sat down beside him in a chair and crossed my arms as I waited for my son to wake.

_Shit, shit, shit._ Sal Chon thought as he armed his blaster, the lupine thought quickly as Malion was liable to kill him. Chon also drew his blade as he would need it if the combat came to close quarters.

"Chon, where are you?" His voice rang out and Chon sniffed the air, he detected that only Malion was close, the rest of his group must have been ordered to leave as Chon held the blade to his chest. Where the Hell was Fox?

A shot slammed into his leg and the lupine screamed as he fell to the ground. Another shot slammed into his shoulder, another into his paw. Blood was pooling around him and his screaming continued as Malion walked up to him.

"Chon, Chon, Chon, I didn't want to kill you. But for this," He pointed to his scar and the lupine looked up. "You deserve to die." Malion held the rifle up and he flicked on the laser sight as the dot stopped between the eyes.

"Malion, this doesn't have to be like this."

"Yes, yes Chon it does." He pulled the hammer back and rested a finger on the trigger. Chon heard a metallic noise and Malion turned around as Fox reappeared, his blade was out and his pointed a claw at the human.

"You leave him alone." Malion slung his rifle onto his back and drew a blade of his own.

"Are you sure you want to take me on?" Malion asked and Fox growled as they circled each other.

"Fox, I don't know if you can take him." Chon managed and Fox looked at his former master.

"Don't talk, save your strength, this will be all over soon." Fox replied and Malion put out his hand, sparks shot from it and Fox grew very wary as he smiled.

"Fox, you are not equipped to fight me. Just lay down your sword and I will make this quite painless." He said and Malion's eyes lit up blue. He yelled and a few thousand volts of electricity shot from his hand as it swirled around Fox. He let out an agonized cry and Fox collapsed to his knee as Malion let up on the voltage. "You're defeated Fox, now put down your weapon." Fox looked up and his eyes blazed as something glowed around his paws.

"You're not the only one with an altered body." Fox stood up and he spun his blade as Malion let more voltage fire out of his hand, Fox dipped his blade and it caught the shock as Fox bent the attack. When Talia had acquired Fox, she had implanted a special device into his neural implant that gave him a few supernatural abilities. They were a bit minimal but effective as he was resistant to most elements, including fire, cold and shock. His vision was affected also and his stamina and physical strength; Fox drove off the energy and Malion lowered his hand.

"You are stronger than I thought but Chon will still die if you continue to resist me."

"If I surrender, you will kill him anyway."

"Fox, don't worry…about me." Chon said and he passed out as Malion raised his blade.

"Well, it's just you and me; come peacefully and Talia will not kill you."

"You're doing her dirty work?" Fox asked and Malion smiled.

"Fox, enough, are you going to fight me or will I have to forcefully disable you?" Fox didn't answer as he charged with his blade, the blades clashed as sparks flew onto the ground as they locked in combat. Fox ducked a swipe and jabbed up as he cut into Malion's arm, blood exploded onto the floor of the cave and he jumped back as breath came in pants. Fox didn't even break a sweat yet and he smiled as Malion wiped the blood off his face. "Lucky hit, you will not land another." Malion whispered and he electrified his sword blade as they clashed again, even with the improved resistance Fox felt the jolt slowly wearing him down. Fox avoided clashing with the blade and he felt the hot blade cut him in the side, he pushed aside the pain and slammed the hilt into Malion's face; the human seemed to easily avoid it and he slashed Fox in the chest.

"Ahh, shit." Fox whispered and he clutched his chest as he hit his knee, Malion slammed his head and Fox was out as the human caught his breath.

"Sorry Fox, I cannot disobey Talia." He said and looked over to Sal Chon, the wolf had not moved and Malion walked over to the incapacitated lupine. "Chon, it was a pleasure." Malion said and he turned to Fox, the vulpine had almost beaten him but his power had won. He looked at his hand and underneath the skin blue lines, not blood vessels, ran from his shoulder all the way down. Back when he was still young, Talia had taken him in and she had made him go through an operation, this was the result. Malion picked up Fox and he walked out of the cave with his prize.

"Sir, what about Chon?" The vixen asked and Malion shook his head.

"He'll die from blood loss, just leave him here." She nodded and they placed Fox into the storage in his fighter.

I must have fallen asleep since I awoke with a start, my son was still sleeping and darkness was falling outside. The data pad that I had give Officer Taylor was on a table beside me with a note.

_Maybe your son could hack into this; the techs down at the station could get no information out of it._

_-Officer Taylor._

I put aside the note and I picked up the data pad, the screen was off and I slid my claw along the edge as I had done before, nothing happened and I sighed. Staris moved his head and his eyes opened as he looked up at me.

"Dad?" I took his paw and he sat up as I smiled at him

"Yes son, you came through on your surgery."

"Is mom ok?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes, she is doing fine. She is very worried about you." Staris noticed the data pad and he took it from me.

"Where did you get this?"

"From when the assassin attacked our house someone found it. Maybe you could try to hack into it." He nodded and Staris looked the pad over, his claws probed every spot and something happened; the screen flicked on and data began flowing down the screen.

"Hmm, STEGO code. I could try and hack this but it would take me some time since this code is really hard to break." I nodded and the doctor came into the room, Dr. Leo was holding a clipboard and he walked over to us.

"Well Staris, you seem to be recovering nicely. I'm figuring that you want to see your mother?"

"Yes, I would, is she ok?"

"Yes, she is fine." He motioned for him to follow and we walked down the hall as my son and I walked into Vixy's room. She smiled at us and Staris ran to her, they embraced and she kissed him on the cheek. Dr. Leo was used to this but he looked away, as Staris broke the embrace.

"Mom, how is the wound?"

"It's healing, and I see you are too."

"Yes." I sat down beside her and Dr. Leo flipped some pages of the clipboard.

"When you are ready James, you can be discharged."

"Ok, just give us some time." He nodded and left the room as I put my arms around my family. It didn't feel complete since Fox was missing but I knew I would find him, or he would find us.


	6. Tortured Soul

Two Brothers

Tortured Soul

"The data pad had some very revealing things on it, but nothing that would tell me who the assassin was, at least not yet."

-Staris McCloud

The black fox sat in his room as the data pad lay before him on the desk; Staris's family had moved back to their house and the young fox was toying with the pad. He had synced with his Comm and it was analyzing it as he sighed, the assassin had it tightly locked down and the STEGO code was hard to break.

_Ok, just play nice…_He thought and there was a beep, the data pad switched screens and a menu came up. Staris touched an icon and a log came up, it was dated a few years ago and he intently started reading.

_Date: 2.23.2900_

_My master is training me today; he has taken all food and clothing away from me and made me stand in the desert of Titania. I am so angry at him for doing this but I know it will make me stronger. The pain in my body is fading as I try to stave it off, he has let me keep my data pad but that is all. Nach nito semasns, or in Cornerian "Trials will harden you". He is teaching me ancient Venom and I am progressing rapidly as I know much of the language now. _

The log entry stopped and Staris read on, he saw the pain that the assassin went through, awesome hardships under the master but no personal information was given. He bypassed the rest of the log and clicked the other icon, another barrier came up and Staris frowned. This one was heavily encrypted and the security firewall would take some cracking before it would open.

_Well, I'll work on you later._ He thought and the fox took the data pad, he walked down the stairs and his parents were on the couch, James had his arms around Vixy and they were watching TV as he sat down across from them.

"How's the data pad coming?" James asked and Staris placed it on a table.

"Cracked a log book, it looks dated from about eight or so years ago." James detangled himself from Vixy and he took the data pad, he scanned the log and Vixy sat up.

"Does it tell you who the assassin is?"

"No, I've encountered another firewall and I need some time to crack it, but the assassin was raised on Titania, we might find some clues there." He said and James set the data pad down.

"I need to go there."

"James, what if something happens to you?" Vixy asked and James kissed her.

"I'll be fine, Staris will be here to protect you and the Sector 9 police are keeping a close watch on this house." She hesitantly let him go and he walked into the small garage, James's personal fighter was there and he opened up a weapons locker as he pulled out some firearms. Shotgun, blaster, knife, shield generator, and some grenades as Staris walked over to him.

"Dad, be careful over there alright?"

"I will, you take care of your mother." They embraced and then James climbed into his fighter. It lifted off and Staris walked back into the house.

Fox lay on his back, the room spun in a swirling haze of light and sound as the empty cup rolled out of his paw, a few drops of liquid rolled out and his muzzle was slightly open. He was drugged and he curled up in a defensive posture as Talia stood over him, she smiled and watched as he writhed in pain.

_That's right my little fox, you tried to escape and now look at you._ She squatted down and gently rubbed his head as Fox mumbled to himself.

"Talia….drugs….Talia….drugged….drugged…." He trailed off and she stood up.

"Fox, I hope you realize that this is deserved punishment." Talia said and she watched Fox as he mumbled more incoherently. The panther smiled and she left him as Fox's dead eyes betrayed what he was seeing.

_Fox ran for his life, the demon laughed as his claws came down and sliced into the merc's back. Blood flowed and Fox screamed as the sky turned a blazing crimson, he fell and the sharp and jagged rocks cut through his fur. He could not escape this torment, he could not back, and he could not defend himself._

_ "You cannot run my little pet!" The massive demon yelled as Fox tried to run, his bare paw pads ground the dirt and they were bleeding from the lacerations on them. Fox turned back and the demon stopped as his fangs dripped with the crimson liquid of Fox's life force. Fox turned and he took a misstep, his paws ground air and he hurtled down a massive ravine as he flailed his arms to try to stop, the demon went to the edge and his blazing red eyes tracked Fox as the massive creature jumped. In a trail of fire and ash, it hurtled down with him and its paw stretched out as the massive claws encircled Fox._

_"NO! NO LET ME GO!" Fox screamed and the demon laughed as he drew him near, they became a fireball and Fox was close to the unblinking eye as it burned with a hellish fire._

_"You are mine now, this is your punishment." Fox was aflame and he felt his soul being tortured beyond belief as he screamed._

_"NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!" _SENYA NATKO KENASHDeliver me from this pit I am falling in!_ Fox screamed as they traveled downward, ever downward. The demon smiled as he replied._

_Seno jakli hayo sin morier, no Deo jeso Hevonit . _No one can save you my friend not even God in Heaven. _Fox's expression was horrifying and he could not even pass out as they landed in a river of liquid. It burned like fire but was cold as ice and Fox was sent into a complete sensory overload as his scream was cut out. _

_Nothing could save him._

I saw Titania come into my view and I shut down a few systems on my Arwing as I started the landing sequence. A full scan of the planet came up and I saw one life sign, it was very faint and I set a course for it. My Arwing broke the atmosphere and I shot over the massive dune sea as I saw a cave come up. My Arwing put down and I popped the hatch as I turned on the shield generator; my son had developed it for me and I was very proud of him as I walked into the cave. I took out the shotgun since I had no clue was kind of creatures could have inhabited it. I flicked on my Comm and the life sign was farther down the cave, I walked and my eyes played over the walls.

Blood. I saw the faint red stain and I put up my guard even higher, I walked through the cave and I saw the life sign it was propped up against a rock formation and I think it was a male.

"Hello? Are you alive?" I called out and the figure did not move. I walked over to him and kneeled down as I placed a paw on his shoulder, he looked to be a black wolf and I saw he had three wounds. "Hey, are you alive?" I asked again and I saw that he was just barely breathing his eyes opened a crack and I smiled at him. "Hey, I'm here to help."

_Disnacht keito salverio._ You cannot save me. He was speaking ancient Venom and I quickly replied.

_Kes esot es'la no?_ What is your name?

_Quesoit c'esnot sendoit._ I cannot tell you. I tried another question.

_Senaste Titania?_ What were you doing on Titania?

_Prolasto lasitmeo mathios._ Protecting the one I love. His eyes started to drop and I took out a needle, it was a shot of pure adrenaline and I quickly injected into him; I always kept some in my ship just in case I needed hyper reflexes. It came in handy.

_Seno selat hito?_ Who is that? He did not answer me and the shot was working. _Tejo hijlo TOL! _Answer me NOW!

L_asitmeo mathios jenot senstioe._ The one I love is my apprentice, he has been taken. The wolf sighed and he winced as he looked at his wounds. _Shit._

"Do you speak Cornerian?" I asked and he nodded. "Who has taken him?"

"My rival, a human. You cannot save him just like you cannot save me, she will kill him for his actions."

"Who will?"

"A…a…a female. She used to…be my…former Master."

"But who is this!" I was losing patience and the lupine coughed.

"How do I…know you…are not…working for…her?" He asked and I thought about this one. I flicked on my Comm and showed him my ID. The lupine gasped and coughed some more as he tried to move away from me.

"I am James McCloud, destroyer of Andross and killer of Venomians." I placed the shotgun on his head and the lupine closed his eyes.

"Go on…kill me. I have…nothing to live…for." I searched him and found his personal Comm. I flicked it on and there was no security, I accessed his personal info.

_Name:_

_Occupation: Mercenary_

_Age: _

It was worthless since it told me nothing about him, I searched for anything else and I found a securely locked section.

"My son Staris will love to see this, Venomian. Now what is your name?"

"I cannot tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because then you would kill me, McCloud." I sat back and he looked at me, I saw something in his eyes that I found familiar.

"What can you tell me?"

"You get me fixed up and make sure that there are no police around. Then I might explain a few things, like something personal." The mysterious lupine said and I frowned.

"Personal?"

"I have three gun shot wounds, I need to be patched up, you ass!" He yelled and I walked back to my ship, it had a few medical supplies on it and I walked back to him. I opened up the box I had pulled and handed him some hard liquor, it was a pain duller and hopefully it would make him talk.

He pushed it away however.

"No, no liquor, I am fine." I took a look at his wounds and I started to patch them up as the lupine closed his eyes.

A few minutes later, I closed up the box and took a sip of the liquor; it was still good after all these years.

"So tell me."

"What do you want to know?"

"Who are you?"

"A mercenary like yourself, McCloud. Just someone who is trying to make it in this galaxy without pissing anyone off and getting killed."

"What is your name, lupine?"

"No, my name is not important." I sighed and he reached for the bottle. I handed it to him and he took a long pull. "Ok, that is all for me." I stowed the alcohol away and he sighed again.

"What are you doing here?"

"A rival had come to take away my apprentice, as you see I lost the battle. He has left me for dead like he said he would."

"And who is this?"

"A human, I hate their kind. So selfish, so arrogant."

"Name?"

"Malion." I'd never heard of him. "He's an ass."

"Now, who did you used to work for, who is the female?"

"_That_ is the right question. She is a hard Master; I was raised by her and she knows everything about me, my blood type, and my personality. I hate her; I would love to see her killed for what she has done to you." He stopped and the merc realized his mistake as I leaned forward.

"Me? Hold on, what did you say?"

"Nothing, just the liquor talking."

"No, what did you say? Something she has done to me?" I held the shotgun up and he started to back away as I stood up.

"I didn't say anything, please don't kill me." He said and I placed a foot on his chest.

"You better tell me about that slip up, now!" I pumped the gun to show him I was not fooling around.

"Um, well, ok, just get the shotgun out of my face." I didn't and he started to stammer. "She…s-s-s-she has y-y-your…"

"My what? TELL ME NOW!" I screamed at him and the lupine said it.

"Your son."


	7. Sal Chon

Two Brothers

Sal Chon

"As I felt my soul slowly die, there was something else out there trying to stop my demise."

-Fox McCloud

Staris concentrated on the data pad and he sighed, it was very late at night and the Goddamn firewall was putting up a real fight. He sighed again and he looked at the clock, it read 0300. He liked military time and it had taken a few days for his parents to get used to him telling the time in that format.

_Come on Staris, you call yourself a hacker._ He thought and he restarted the cracking system, the firewall went down a tad and Staris could almost not hold in his excitement. He quickly bypassed the firewall and it closed the link as he slipped in unnoticed. _Ok, ok, now where to go?_

Another firewall came up but this one has less security and Staris was able to hack it almost immediately. He guessed the assassin had never thought anyone could ever crack the first one. Staris rapidly tapped on the keyboard and he divulged its contents; more logs, a few files and other things Staris would need to look over. He stored all the information on a heavily encrypted data drive and isolated all the information just be careful. He might have picked up a virus but there was none on his Comm so he scanned the data drive, it was ridden with viruses, Trojans, and other malware. He ran a scan and the files vanished as he now had complete access to them. He gingerly accessed them and he began reading the log…

_Date 5.23.2920_

_My Master has a task for me, he wants me to kill the mate of a war hero of Corneria, I'm not sure what her name or his name is yet but I feel this will determine if I am kept or killed. She has given me precious little in the way of armor but I won't need it, alls I need are my skills of an assassin I learned under Chon. _

Stairs stopped reading and he frowned.

_Chon? I wonder who that is._ He thought and kept reading.

_I have just broken the planet's atmosphere, I have failed in my mission and I have not killed the vixen. I know this will be my downfall, if not my death sentence when I return to my Master. She will not be pleased and but strangely, I feel no fear of _her_, or death but I know she will not be pleased. Chon, I have failed you as well._

The log entry cut out and Staris put the data pad on his desk as he lay down on his bed, he was tired and he closed his eyes as sleep overtook him.

Fox gently blinked as the long lasting effect of the drug slowly wore off; he shivered in the room and drew himself up into a defensive ball as he looked nervously around the room.

"Talia, what have you done to me?" He whispered and he shivered uncontrollably as the scene replayed in his mind. The demon was hunting him…and he could not escape. "No, no, it's not real. It's not real." He whispered and Fox felt the after effects of going through Hell.

"Is my little mercenary ok?" Talia asked as she walked over to him.

"You stupid bitch, why are you putting me through this?" Talia smiled and she squatted down.

"You have failed miserably in your mission to kill the vixen, call it the consequences of your actions." She replied and slammed him across the face with her fist. "And that is for the bitch comment. Now, do you want to be cured of that poison?"

"You poisoned me?" Fox asked and she smiled. "You stupid son of a-" She slammed him again and Fox suppressed the pain as she withdrew her paw.

"Shut up, I could kill you right now you know that?" She said and Fox looked up at her with hardened eyes.

"I am not afraid of you." He defiantly said and Talia placed her paw on his face, the claws came out and she smiled.

"Oh you will be."

Six hours before…

"You know my son?" I asked and the lupine nodded quickly.

"Yes, he was my apprentice. I raised him from a kit to an eighteen year old vulpine." He said and my breath caught.

"You…took my kit?"

"From your home? Yes, I did, I took your kit for her." He said and I felt hatred spring into me, he had taken eighteen years of my life away and I wanted to kill him.

But I couldn't.

"You took my son, you took him from me. You have no idea what you have done." I said and the lupine sighed.

"I know what I have done, as soon as I gave him to her, I regretted it. I have been suffering ever since he was taken from me." He said and I didn't believe him.

"Tell me your name so I can remember the one I killed who took my son."

"My name is Sal Chon." He said and I thought about the name. I had heard of him but his reputation wasn't exactly well known over the Lylat System. Maybe he knew where my son was.

"Do you know where my son is being held?" I asked and he nodded.

"I have an idea, if you kill me, you will you never know." He had a point. I holstered the shotgun and helped him up. "You're not going to kill me?"

"No, but one false move and consider yourself dead. Now where is my son?"

"The last time I saw him was here, he was helping me fight a human that was going to kill me and take him."

"Human?"

"Yes, Malion is his name. He was sent by Talia, my master." My jaw dropped and I knew her. "You know Talia?"

"Yes, I know her well. Sal Chon, take me to my son, I need to go to him now. I have to kill her; she is the one object in my life that I have to remove."

Yes James, I will." We walked out of the cave and to our fighters; I don't know if I could fully trust Chon but if he got me to my kit, I would.


	8. Veritas

Two Brothers

_Veritas_

"He is…my brother."

-Staris McCloud

His fighter sailed over me and I had kept an eye on Sal Chon, the whole trip from Titania. I hadn't allowed him to go into warp since I could lose him, so it had been an exhausted five hours. I had learned some very interesting things about him; he was abandoned at a young age, and Talia had taken him in and she had raised him while they were both young. She had been walking a fine line of dark and light but soon fell to the dark side dragging Chon along with her.

I had fought her predecessor in the last Venomian War and he had not gone down easy, a few times I had thought my life was forfeit but my Arwing had held. I can still remember him screaming at me…

"Hey James," I was jerked out of my reprieve and Chon was talking to me.

"Yeah?"

"We are almost there so put your craft in cloak; Venomians won't like seeing a Cornerian vessel." I did as he asked and my craft shimmered as it blended in with space. Chon stayed close with my craft and we orbited Venom as his face appeared on the Comm.

"She's not here, her vessel is somewhere else." Despair hit me and I looked back at him.

"Then, where is my son?"

"I don't know, we need to get out of here though, Venomians won't take kindly to a Cornerian." I nodded and we turned away from the planet as I felt sadness creep in.

Staris awoke sharply and he quickly got back to work, it had scarcely been an hour of sleep and he wanted to get back to work. Staris quickly brought up more files and he clicked on an icon, a personal profile came up and as he read it, his mouth dropped.

_Name: Fox McCloud_

_Occupation: Mercenary_

_My God…_ Staris thought, he knew the assassin's identity, it was his brother that he had never known. A picture came up and he kept back the tears as he saw his brother with a panther. It was a very old one, maybe a few years, and they were on a Venomian frigate; underneath the photo was an inscription. _Talia and Fox._

Staris sat back in his chair and things began to fall into place; Fox had tried to kill his mother, Staris, his whole God damn family. How could his brother do this? Unless the panther was filling his head with lies and perverting what he knew was right.

There was a knock at the door.

"Staris?" His mother asked but the young vulpine did not answer. "Staris? Are you ok in there?" How could he tell his mother?

"Yes, I am fine…" The door opened and she walked in.

"Did you crack that data pad yet?"

"I did." He rose up and turned around as she saw the worried look in his eyes. "Mom, there is something important I need to tell you. You might want to sit down." She sat on his bed and Staris took a deep breath. "I don't know how to break this to you but, the assassin….is my brother."

Vixy almost had a heart attack.

"WHAT?" She screamed and Staris nodded.

"Yes, I divulged the information from the data pad…" He quickly embraced his mother as she cried hard.

After a while, she calmed down and he sat next to her.

"My own son tried to kill me?"

"Yes, but he was being influenced by a panther named Talia."

"Talia?"

"Dad might know about her, he said that she was involved in the last Venomian War is I would think he knows her." He said and she cried again as her son embraced her. "Dad will know what to do…"

Fox slowly sat up and his vision was quite hazed as he rubbed his eyes, something very hard was beneath him and he looked at the floor. He was alone again in the room and he tried to clear his vision. It would not and he sighed as something whipped around him, in the dim light it looked to be a crimson….something. He could not tell but there was a whistling noise and the pitch grew higher until he had to cover his ears.

Then it stopped. Fox looked around and he saw no one…

"I am here." Fox yelped as he leapt up and turned, there was a figure walking toward him. "Fox, do you know me?" The voice was oddly familiar but Fox could not place it.

"No, who are you?" The figure laughed and the sky went dark as he turned into the demon again. "NO!" The cry ripped from his throat and he took a step back as Hell was forced upon him.

The two fighters shot out over Titania and Chon came up on the Comm.

"James, cloak now." He did and Chon saw the frigate, Talia's frigate awaited him. They flew over it and the Comm was activated as someone contacted Chon.

"Chon, why have you come back?" Talia asked and Chon swallowed hard.

"Malion…did you send him?"

"No, he asked me if he could kill you and I didn't answer him. Why do you ask that?"

"Because I was almost killed by him and his gang."

"Well, that's not my fault is it Chon?"

"No, and I am coming back to see Fox." Talia nodded and the docking bay opened as both fighters shot in; James's secretly docked and he turned on the stealth generator that Chon had given him. He stepped out into the bay and Chon walked over to him, he did not say anything but his body language told James to be careful. His sword was slung onto back and James had his blaster as they walked through the bay; Talia met Chon at the exit and James felt hatred for the panther rise up. He could kill her now but his and Chon's life would be put in jeopardy. "Now, where is Fox?" Chon asked and they walked down the hall. There seemed to be so many hallways, passages, corridors that James lost count.

They took a turn and James saw a young vulpine writhing on the floor; he held in a gasp of surprise when he saw that it looked so much like the assassin.

_How could he be my son and yet he looks like the assassin. How is this possible?_ James thought and Talia stood by them as Chon administered a needle to the fox. He quieted down and his eyes opened as he saw Chon.

"Sal Chon, what are you doing here?"

"I have something to tell you…" He whipped out his blade and pinned Talia against the wall as she growled.

"You traitor." She said and Fox looked confused.

"Wait…what?" He asked and Chon disarmed Talia of her weapons. He threw Fox's sword to him and he still looked confused.

"Your father is here, we have come to rescue you and get you out of this hell hole." He said and James materialized. Fox looked at him and they knew each other, the assassin and the victim.

"He's my father?" Fox asked and James nodded.

"Yes, I am. Even though you tried to kill my family I want you back, I have missed you so much." Fox stood up and he couldn't move.

"Fox, they are lying." Talia said and he could not move.

"Shut up you bitch." Chon said and dug the blade a bit into her neck.

"Fox, I am your father." James said and Fox looked back at Talia.

"One word out of you and you lose your head." Chon said and she growled at him but said nothing. "Go to your father Fox." Fox slowly walked over to James and they embrace.

"Father…" He whispered and James hugged him back.

"Yes, you are my son." They remained like that for a bit and Talia growled again.

"Oh isn't that so fucking awesome."

"You keep your mouth shut panther, you've caused enough pain." He removed the blade and slammed it on her head while hitting her in the stomach. She fell down and did not rise as Fox let James go.

"We should get out of here." James said and Fox nodded. He slung the blade over his shoulders and James cloaked himself as they walked back out to the docking bay, someone was waiting for them.

"Malion…" Chon said and the human drew his blade, his crew spread out and Fox also drew his weapon.

"How did you survive Chon?"

"I was aided, now I have come back to kill you." Malion laughed and his gang drew their blades.

"Now, you are outnumbered give up and I will kill you painlessly."

"What may come in life may also come in death. You cannot kill me Malion; I will always be there to hunt you down." Malion smiled and they charged.

_Author's Note: Well, it's been a great eight chapters so far. I think this might end in one more or two more chapters. It's been a rush and I want to thank everyone who has looked and reviewed, thank you all for your support. If it hadn't been for you crazy ass people, I would have written a thing. My next fic (gasp!) might be about a character I created, a silver Meta dragon…wow, how original. It's going to be called Conspiracy 6 (another gasp if you know what was in the first one). Anyway, if you play Halo 2, check my profile for my tag. And check out my favorite writers, they all kick ass!_

_-SMD _


	9. Veritas PART II

Two Brothers

_Veritas Part II_

"And so it comes down to this…you and me Talia. I would like to think that no one is beyond saving but you are lost to me."

-Sal Chon

"Fox, why have you joined this traitor's side?" Malion asked as the two fighters who stood back to back were surrounded.

"He is not a traitor, he is my friend and you will not take that away from me." Fox responded and Chon looked over at Fox. "You will always be my friend Chon."

_C'tat hito jesta's l'tayo_. Do not shed blood in vain, but in passion. Fox said and Chon let out a yell as they charged the group, their dual blades clashed with the others and Fox had tiger down, a slash to his throat and the vixen was also on the ground. The flat of Chon's blade did her in as her neck lie broken. The vulpine retreated and Malion shot him a glance of hate.

"Are you going to leave me?"

"Yes, you are no longer my master." He ran and something caught him by the neck, his paws dropped the blade and they went to his throat as he tried to rid himself of a constricting grip. His breath came in gasps and soon not at all as he was suffocated, his body went limp and it fell to the floor as James McCloud appeared.

"Well, three on one."

"No, this is between you and me Malion." Chon said and Fox stepped back.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time lupine…I've been waiting to kill you."

"As have I." He said no more as they swung their blades, metal clashed metal as sparks showered them both. They were forced back but Malion used his hate of Sal Chon to drive him and he roared as they engaged again. Both fighters were evenly matched as neither really had an opening to strike on the other; Chon was taking this all in step but Malion was panting hard.

An opening. Chon kicked up hard and Malion was caught in the chest as he was floored, his sword flying out of his hands. Chon lowered the blade on his throat and smiled.

"Submit or I kill you." Malion smiled and a few thousand volts came out of his hands as a surprise attack. Chon screamed as he was forced to his knees and Malion laughed manically.

"I have you no my hated enemy-" He was cut off; well actually his head was as Fox lowered the dripping blade and Sal Chon looked up at him.

"I couldn't see you die." He helped Chon up and James walked over.

"Now what do we do? Talia is still alive and she commands all of Venom; there could be another catastrophe on the brink now."

"I will deal with her." Fox said and James placed both paws on his shoulders.

"No, you are my son I am not letting you do this."

An alarm rang out and the docking bay doors began closing; if they closed the three would be sealed inside the ship until they were captured.

"Fox, it my time. Get out of here, have the life I never had."

"Sal Chon…"

"JUST GO AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Chon yelled and the pair ran to their fighters as Chon held his blade in both paws. He slowly walked the halls and there was utter silence when the docking bay doors slammed with a bang. He closed his eyes and concentrated as he spun the blade in his paws.

_Technio…tentas vinotioer…_ Come…let us fight. He whispered quietly and there was a whooshing sound. He whipped around but no one was there.

"Talia…Talia…" He whispered and he took a small visor out of his pocket, he clipped it on and his vision turned to the heat spectrum. He saw the red panther form charge at him and he took her down as the visor emitted a pulse. They deactivated the panther's cloak and she was blown back as it sparked around her. Chon took off the visor and he watched her as she slowly got up.

"Chon, where have we gone?"

"There never was an 'us', you," He pointed his blade at her. "You fell to the wrong side dragging me with you. If you had not done that my conscious would be free of all the death you have caused." Talia smiled and she also raised her blade, not unlike Chon's and Fox's it was made of the same material but with another inscription on it.

_C'toin L'anysit lonoque senoasto._ I have the power to rule what I take from others.

They circled each other silently and she feinted left, he blocked it and they charged. Their blades rang and sparks showered them as Chon leapt back.

"You have grown in skill from when we last fought, my student."

"I am no longer your student, you have no power over me, and I will not be controlled by you." He swung and Talia screamed as she clutched her arm, he had evaded her sword and her hot crimson blood ran down her arm over the dark fabric she wore. "And so it comes down to this…you and me Talia. I would like to think that no one is beyond saving but you are lost to me."

"Am I so lost?" She asked. "Am I so lost, you could not find it in your heart to forgive me?" Chon sighed and he kept the blade raised.

"You are pure evil, even if you changed you will still be corrupt inside and I cannot allow that kind of evil to go on living." He said and he lashed out, she screamed as it cut her paw and the sword went flying; it hit the wall and the blade snapped.

"No…my blade…" Talia fell to her knees and she lowered her muzzle as her eyes closed. Silent tears ran down her muzzle and her body shook slightly; her blade was her heart and soul and she was powerless without it. "My blade…is my life Chon, you know that." She let her back hit the wall and her body went limp as he walks over to her, he was still quite wary about this since it could all be an act. He held the sword tip close to her neck and she let the tears fall, not caring. "Go ahead and kill me you might as well since my weapon is gone and I am powerless."

The offer was tempting but Chon sheathed his blade.

"Talia, I offer you one thing and one thing only. Forsake your life as the ruler of Venom, come back to Corneria with me, disclose all you know to the leading authorities and ensure Corneria's safety from Venom." He said and she looked up at him.

"Chon…I will be put into chains, arrested, and possibly even killed. If I go back…"

"No, I will make sure that you have political asylum when we arrive, no one will hurt you if you are going to give information leading to the fall of Venom."

"But even if I do, what _will_ I do? I can never see Fox again because he will try to kill me after all I have done to him. I will be an outcast."

"I will keep you safe, you and I can stay together and I will keep you hidden from all who seek to kill you." She dried her eyes and lowered her head.

"I'm still having doubts Chon." The lupine stood up and he helped Talia up as he drew medical supplies out of his pockets. He applied them to her shoulder and paw, and Talia looked at him.

"Time will heal all things Talia, you and I just need time that is all." The panther nodded and Chon sheathed his sword as Talia looked at her Comm.

"Well, this would do me in right here. This Comm holds so much classified information it makes me gag, I guess I will hand it over." As they walked to the docking bay, Chon felt that she really did change sides, that she was no longer the panther she was when she had taken him in. Talia's fighter and Chon's was there and he walked over to his.

"We will go to Corneria, you can tell what you know and then I will make sure that you are kept safe." She nodded and the bay doors opened as their fighters shot out.

Vixy heard two fighters land in the garage and she rushed out to see James and the assassin. He was no longer the assassin but her son. She ran to him and they embraced as James smiled, Vixy hadn't seen her son in eighteen years and it was time for the family to spend time with each other.

Staris walked out and Fox let his mother go as the two brothers looked at each other.

"You're the assassin who tried to kill us."

"Yes, I am but you must be Staris." Staris nodded and Fox put out his paws, they embraced and James put an arm around Vixy.

"Well, let the healing begin I guess."

"Yes, I can't believe that is my son." James smiled and the entire family walked into the house to catch up on the missing years.

THE END

Two Brothers Ending Credits

Written, directed and posted by: Silver Meta Dragon

Special Thanks: All you readers out there that gave me some moral support

Next Fic: Conspiracy 6

Author's Note: Thank you all who reviewed very much, you are my life line to this site. And I still haven't figured out who sent me that love review…NO I DON'T WANT TO HAVE YOUR CHILDREN! Anyway, I guess I better italicize the rest._ My next fic is posted, check my profile for updates or just give me an email if you are impatient._

_Silver Meta Dragon _


	10. Veritas PART II alternate

Two Brothers

_Veritas Part II (Alternate Chapter)_

"And so it comes down to this…you and me Talia. I would like to think that no one is beyond saving but you are lost to me."

-Sal Chon

"Fox, why have you joined this traitor's side?" Malion asked as the two fighters who stood back to back were surrounded.

"He is not a traitor, he is my friend and you will not take that away from me." Fox responded and Chon looked over at Fox. "You will always be my friend Chon."

_C'tat hito jesta's l'tayo_. Do not shed blood in vain, but in passion. Fox said and Chon let out a yell as they charged the group, their dual blades clashed with the others and Fox had tiger down, a slash to his throat and the vixen was also on the ground. The flat of Chon's blade did her in as her neck lie broken. The vulpine retreated and Malion shot him a glance of hate.

"Are you going to leave me?"

"Yes, you are no longer my master." He ran and something caught him by the neck, his paws dropped the blade and they went to his throat as he tried to rid himself of a constricting grip. His breath came in gasps and soon not at all as he was suffocated, his body went limp and it fell to the floor as James McCloud appeared.

"Well, three on one."

"No, this is between you and me Malion." Chon said and Fox stepped back.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time lupine…I've been waiting to kill you."

"As have I." He said no more as they swung their blades, metal clashed metal as sparks showered them both. They were forced back but Malion used his hate of Sal Chon to drive him and he roared as they engaged again. Both fighters were evenly matched as neither really had an opening to strike on the other; Chon was taking this easy but Malion was panting hard.

There. Chon kicked up hard and Malion was caught in the chest as he was floored, his sword flying out of his hands. Chon lowered the blade on his throat and smiled.

"Submit or I kill you." Malion smiled and a few thousand volts came out of his hands as a surprise attack. Chon screamed as he was forced to his knees and Malion laughed manically.

"I have you no my hated enemy-" He was cut off; well actually his head was as Fox lowered the dripping blade and Sal Chon looked up at him.

"I couldn't see you die." He helped Chon up and James walked over.

"Now what do we do? Talia is still alive and she commands all of Venom; there could be another catastrophe on the brink now."

"I will deal with her." Fox said and James placed both paws on his shoulders.

"No, you are my son I am not letting you do this."

An alarm rang out and the docking bay doors began closing; if they closed the three would be sealed inside the ship until they were captured.

"Fox, it my time. Get out of here, have the life I never had."

"Sal Chon…"

"JUST GO AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Chon yelled and the pair ran to their fighters as Chon held his blade in both paws. He slowly walked the halls and there was utter silence when the docking bay doors slammed with a bang. He closed his eyes and concentrated as he spun the blade in his paws.

_Technio…tentas vinotioer…_ Come…let us fight. He whispered quietly and there was a whooshing sound. He whipped around but no one was there.

"Talia…Talia…" He whispered and he took a small visor out of his pocket, he clipped it on and his vision turned to the heat spectrum. He saw the red panther form charge at him and he took her down as the visor emitted a pulse. They deactivated the panther's cloak and she was blown back as it sparked around her. Chon took off the visor and he watched her as she slowly got up.

"Chon, where have we gone?"

"There never was an 'us', you," He pointed his blade at her. "You fell to the wrong side dragging me with you. If you had not done that my conscious would be free of all the death you have caused." Talia smiled and she also raised her blade, not unlike Chon's and Fox's it was made of the same material but with another inscription on it.

_C'toin L'anysit lonoque senoasto._ I have the power to rule what is given to me.

They circled each other silently and she feinted left, he blocked it and they charged.

ALL RIGHT! THIS IS WHERE THE ALTERNATE ENDING BEGINS

Chon swung the blade and Talia countered with a low strike as he jumped back, she had almost scored on him but he calmed his racing heart and prepared another attack.

"Chon, you know you can't win so why don't you just give up?" Talia asked mockingly and she dove at him, her blade passed through his shoulder but he slammed the hilt into her stomach and kicked her away. Talia flew into a wall and Chon was now aware of the pain, blood ran down his side and his shoulder was wounded deeply.

"I will never give up Talia, _you will not kill me_!" He said and they clashed again, Chon fought well with one paw but Talia once again caught him, Chon was forced to retreat and the panther crossed her arms.

"Come back to me Chon and I will not kill you. We can share what we lost, the love between us."

"I never loved you panther. That was only being scared and you comforting me when I was young. I know now you are a sadistic panther who will stop at nothing to get what she wants even if it means to kill." Talia stopped and she held up her blade.

"Chon…I have to kill you then." She rushed him again and Chon lid under her as he lashed up, she screamed as the blade scored the underside of her legs. Chon leaped up and slammed the blade into the back of her neck, Talia stopped and fell to her knees, blood pouring out of her mouth and back.

"I'm sorry Talia." With one quick motion he whipped the blade out and slashed off her head.

Author's Note: There, for all you people who didn't want Talia to live, she is dead. Thanks for reviewing and check out my fic Conspiracy 6.


End file.
